Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-193600 describes a straight type selector device for an automatic vehicle transmission. In the selector device, when a driver moves a shift lever from a parking range to a drive range in an operated state of a brake pedal, a stopper blocks movement of a detent pin that is in a locked state. Movement of the shift lever is accordingly stopped at the drive range.
In such a selector device, when moving the shift lever from the parking range to the drive range, it is desirable to stop the shift lever at the drive range even in a lock-released state of the detent pin.